Havoc
by God Of Twilight
Summary: Tifa. Havoc. Memory. Death. Project Eden.
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't this a miracle? That there are still ancients roaming this world ?" He started to laugh and hack at the same time.

She squinted her eyes, trying to see through the fluorescent light blazing above her. She was lying on something, metal? It definitely wasn't Gaia's earth. She tried to move but her muscles pricked at her, this feeling was all too familiar.

Pain

Her arms and wrists hurt, her legs ached, her neck burned and her spine felt out of place.

"No use in squirming, my dear". The fabric of a white cloth, supposedly a coat, brushed against her nose, causing her to hold in a sneeze as the figure above her stepped to her left. Ignoring the imaginary pins stabbed in her skin, she twisted her neck to get a glimpse of her surroundings.

The room was weakly lit, so she could only see some. Attached to the walls were test-tubes, big enough to fit people, all empty except for one which had probably contained some poor soul. Was this some kind of lab? Tifa turned her head the other way, recognizing the man standing there.

He was wearing a white lab coat, a small, greying ponytail stuck out at the back of his head, and of course, he laughed like a ...

"You!" she whispered.

"Yes, yes, seems there is no need for an introduction" he smiled thinly.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Panic and fear gnawed on her chest.

"Scared Tifa? Well Sephiroth came back from the dead, more than once I recall, so I don't see what's wrong if the same thing happened to me."

Hojo turned around and grinned; in his possession was a needle, filled with a clear liquid. "I've already injected the Jenova cells, and you'll be complete once I inject 'Havoc'."

_Havoc? _

_Jenova!_

"Why am I here? It was you who had sent those monsters after me, wasn't it? They ..." An image of two bloodied and unconscious children appeared in her mind, all her fear was replaced by outrage.

"What did you do to them" she asked hoarsely.

"Eh?"

"What did you do to Marlene and Denzel!" she screamed.

Unfazed by her outburst, he sighed. "You mean those two tiny children you live with, in truth, I didn't care about what happened to them, they weren't my target, you are my target."

"Why me, what do you need me for?"

"I chose you for many reasons my dear, one of them was because you really are an amazing woman, you've fell into the lifestream more than once and lived, correct?"

How he acted as if he knew everything didn't quite bode well with her.

"And you have quite a strong body, far above average than all women, you may be able to handle 'Havoc' without getting yourself killed."

He really didn't well well with her.

"And I'm sure you know what you really are, right Tifa?"

She didn't answer, she didn't know. She absolutely hated how easily this man made her feel inhuman.

"You really don't know, Tifa? You don't know that you are a-"

An ear splitting crack echoed in the room. Their attention drawn to the filled test-tube in it's lonesome corner. Hojo's lips turned into a somewhat amused snarl. "It's seems he's awake now, so we'll have to get over with this fast."

_Who was 'he'?_

Sheer craziness shaded his face as he stepped toward her. Intimidated, Tifa let out a yelp of surprise and tried to pull herself up while she quickly thought of a screwed plan to escape. Her simple movements caused her to collapse and groan in pain.

He lips turned into distaste "Don't worry, you are my prized specimen, I'll make sure you live."

_Specimen!_

She made another pathetic attempt to sit up and escape, but was forced down by the madman in front of her. With his free hand, he stabbed the syringe into her neck, just above her collar-bone. The liquid inside disappearing.

The world started to spin, and her vision turned darker and darker each second. Just before she blackened out, she heard something break, glass? She felted herself being lifted, was she dying? She never got to say goodbye to her friends. Nor was she able to goodbye to her family. She heard something break, glass? The last thing she saw was a lock of silver hair and a spray of blood.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hello'<em>

_"Hello!"_

"Hey!"

Despite her displeasure, she cracked one eye open. She blinked a few times before her vision slid into place. She sat herself up, ignoring the bolts of shock that travelled up her spin. She felt herself fall back, but was caught before she hit the floor. She looked up and Wine red met emerald green.

She assessed the woman holding her, she looked all too familiar.

- She seemed to be 1 or 2 years older than herself.

- She was a brunette, with short hair that went midway past her neck and bangs that framed her face.

- She guessed the woman loved the pink, since it was the colour she wore, apart from the brown boots she wore.

"Are you okay!" The woman asked, concern written on her face. She gave a crooked smile and nodded. "You gave me quite the scare, I heard something fall on my roof, so when I went to check, I found you."

Clearing her burning throat, she replied "Where am I?"

"Eclipse, you've probably never heard of it, not many people have, but no need to worry about that right now" The woman reassured, as she slipped her arm under the injured maiden's, holding her tightly. They toddled their way to the edge of the roof and jumped off. The maiden yelped, but the woman dressed in pink seemed too calm for something as dangerous as this. Once they had reached solid ground, the woman brought her into the cozy house and laid her onto a bed a few rooms later.

After securely tucking her in, as a mother would do to her child at bedtime, they stared at each other awkwardly. After a minute or two of silent sitting, the maiden spoke up. "Who are you?"

Oh Right! Sorry, The nights been hectic, Saya, Saya Trails, but just call me Saya, ok?"

The maiden made a sound of approval as Saya looked at her curiously, "What's your name?"

The question itself seemed to have slapped her, what was her name! Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anything, what was her origin? Did she have a family? What if she did? Were they pancking to find her gone? Her breths became shallow, and her mind began to fill with possibilities of her lost life. A amazingly cool hand rested on her forehead. Saya's comforting stare rested on her own wine red.

"Calm down, take your time to think about it."

so she calmed down.

_-fa_

_-ifa_

_Ifa?_

Was her name ifa? It sounded like it had been cut off. Her name could have anything! Fifa? Sifa? Difa? Tifa?

A hand waved in front of her face, causing her to flinch. Saya grinned "Sorry thought I lost you for a moment." The maiden groaned, Ifa was what she had best right now.

"Ifa"

"Hm?"

"My name, Ifa"

Saya gave her a thoughtful look, and he smile grew if possible. "Hello, the name's Saya."

"Nice to meet you Saya, I'm Ifa."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope at least some of you have enjoyed this chapter :) <em>**

**_It's been a long time since I wrote a story. I've actually been keeping this story in mind for quite some time. Who do you think the Ifa person is? Reviews would be much appreciated, it's what keeps me going, but you don't need to anyway. Have a good day :D_**

**_- Smiley Roro_**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since Ifa had started to live in Saya's residence. The two of them had grown a stable friendship, and were now very close, closer than anyone else could have been.

Saya had already nurtured her, and given her a cozy place to stay for as long as she wanted, and out of the goodness of her heart, had even given Ifa a new cell phone.

Only god knew how grateful she was to the brunette.

From what Ifa had learned, the city she had taken accustomed to was nameless. Not many people knew of this place. But it wouldn't have mattered anyway, to Ifa anyway. Peaceful towns was something she would always love till eternity.

The scarlet eyed woman wiped some sweat off her brow, as she grabbed a pot full of lilies and handed them to her patient customer.

Saya had owned a small flower shop, their apartment on the top floor. So, often Ifa would help with the work on especially busy days. The shop was very popular among town since flowers were extremely rare, especially when they were at a high price of 2 Gil.

This place never ceased to excite her, from going to enjoy the sights of town square - beating the balls off of thugs who sweet talked and harassed her. Apparently, using her fists always pumped her adrenaline.

After hours of working and selling, it was finally 6:00 pm, meaning it was time for the shop to close. Flexing her tired wrists, Ifa slid her gaze to Saya, whom was putting on her pink clad coat. She never knew of a woman would have grown to obsess over pink.

"Ifa!" she called, opening the front door "I need to go but you some groceries, make sure you relax ok? You must be tired from today, bye!"

She walked out the front door. After a minute or so, Saya stuck her head into their apartment.  
>"Ifa, make sure you don't answer the door to anybody, <strong><em>don't<em>** answer to anybody, you hear me, and also-"

"I get it mother, just go buy the food."

"Alright, alright" She grinned, then faltered. "I just don't want you to leave me, ok? People have left me before..."

Ifa's gaze softened.

Usually, when you're left behind, you aren't happy. Saya talked in her sleep, so loud that even she could hear her in the _next_ room. But what she would only say was 'please don't leave'. And by the sounds of it, people probably did leave Saya, a _lot _of people.

Ifa walked over to Saya, and wrapped her arms around her, which the she eagerly returned it.

"I'm not like those them, I won't leave you. Maybe after I get my memories back, we could continue life and be happy, just like I am now." she reassured.

Saya nodded into her shoulder and pulled away, before straightening out her baby pink coat. After wiping the last of her tears, she croaked a goodbye and left, leaving a guilty Ifa sulk. She really hated the emotion of guilt.

She slammed her hands on her face a couple of time to bring her out from daze, and decided to go take a shower.

And she took _long showers._

Meaning that almost every morning, she would have to race/ (fight) a pink obsessed woman to get to the bathroom first, if you didn't want to bathe in cold water.

Saya had a particularly large bathroom, to Ifa's joy. She stripped off her cloths and stepped onto the pink shower stall. Actually, everything in the bathroom was pink, pink floor, pink walls, pink shampoo, pink soap, pink toilet. Typical Saya.

After for what had _seemed_ like 3 hours, Ifa had finally stepped out the bathroom and headed for the living room. She dropped onto the couch, trying to ease her head which had taken to a strong headache. Her eyes rested on the television remote, which slept on the small coffee table in front of her. She hadn't bothered to use the TV ever since she had gotten her.

Her curiosity got the better of her, and she reached for the remote, pressing the power button. The screen lit up. The show on now was apparently _called "Mr. Moogle"_

In her opinion, it was stupid, but then again, this show was probably meant for a younger audience.

She pressed on the 'up arrow' and surfed through the channels. She had already passed a few talk and Game shows, Midgar beauty pageant in HD, News report on missing woman identified as Tifa Lockhart, "Mr. Moogle" in wutainese- Wait! _Tifa Lockhart?_

She flipped a few channels back.

A professional looking woman took the screen. "The search for a one of our saviours: Tifa Lockhart, member of Avalanche, hasn't been positive.

"Reeve Tuesti of WRO has let out details informing that the crime scene was alas "Seventh Heaven", a popular rebuilt bar owned by Tifa Lockhart herself. The scene was reported to have blood splattered onto the walls, and pooled on the floor. Two Children identified as Denzel Strife and Marlene Wallace were found unconscious and injured in the corner of their apartment, which was on the second floor of the bar. Fortunately, both children had suffered minor injuries and are currently being nursed to health. Avalanche, leaded by Cloud Strife-

The sound of the door opening drowned out any sound. Saya was earlier than usual.

She shook her head; something was awfully familiar about Tifa Lockhart, something triggered in her memory.

_Tifa Lockhart_

_Tifa Lockhart_

_Tifa-Ifa_

_Tifa-Ifa _

_Tifa-Ifa_

Was she Tifa Lockhart? She had no memory, so there could a chance, but than again, maybe there wasn't. What would happen is she was-

"_You?"_

Ifa froze, was there someone else in the house?

"_Calm down"_

For a second, she thought someone was inside her of her head, or something else you would find in horror movies. She decided not entertain that idea.

She felt a stab of pain on the back of her head, as if someone was trying to force a broken peice of mirror down her brain.

"I'm home!"

Saya's head poked into the living room, a large grin on her face. "Hey, I got the ingredients to make chicken casserole, it's your favourite! I remember last time you ate it, you stuffed your mouth and choked, than we had to call emergency-"

Ah Saya, always bringing up bad memories.

"No warm welcome?"

Ifa muttered an apology, than plastered her famous grin, well known around town. "Thanks. . . sorry, I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

"Hold on then"

Saya rushed into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she arrived with two pills in hand with a glass of water in the other. Ifa eagerly took and drained them. Nothing felt different.

_"Medication isn't going to stop me from talking, thought I should warn you."_

"Sorry, I need the bathroom" she croaked, groggily making her way up the stairs. She literally threw the door open to the pink room.

She hurriedly turned on the tap and splashed some of the amazing, frigid water onto her face. Gaia, it felt good. But it didn't stop another stab of pain erupting into her head.

_"Look up." _the voice ordered. She lifted her face to the mirror.

and she didn't see her reflection.

Instead, there was a man who was in her place. If any other girl stood in her shoes, they would have remarked that he was godly handsome, especially with his cheeky grin and spiked up hair. In Ifa's opinion, she thought they looked the same. She had seen her reflection before, of course.

He had snow-like skin - so did she

He had Dark, ebony hair - so did she

He had and murderous red eyes - so did she

He had nicely toned muscles that showed off, since he wasn't wearing a top. Ifa silently thanked Shiva for not letting the mirror go past his waist.

"Good to see" He said "It's nice to be attached to such a beautiful woman"

She stiffened; she wasn't going allow herself to be afraid of a piece of glass "What are you?"

He stared at her thoughtfully "I guess you can't say I'm human"

"'I've figured that out"

"You aren't human either, my dear. Not anymore"

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm not the one appearing in mirrors"

"You'll understand soon enough" he smiled, "What's my name"

"You think I know?" She whispered hoarsely. Her life was getting as far from normal as it gets. "I think you do" he said coolly. Something pinched in her memory.

"Havoc?"

"Bingo" he cheered. "I'm guessing you'd want an explanation, hm?"

She nodded warily, her nervousness causing Havoc to smirk. "I'm a demon, that's what your people would say. I'm not the only one though. There is also a demon name Chaos, good friend of mine. He resides in one of your friends. The Ex-Turk"

"Who?"

"Sorry, I forgot you lost your memories, well that doesn't matter. So there is me, and Chaos. Then there is Ragnorok, who he's inside of, I don't know."

"How come you reside in me?"

"You not need to know, the truth may scare you, I can tell you that a scientist attached us together, one that shouldn't be roaming Gaia now."

"Can you please tell me more?"

"Sorry, no I can't"

They were quiet for awhile, hoping for something to happen, something that would end their awkward pause.

Ifa started at him, then her eyes widened. "It was you. You were talking to me in the living room."

"Yes, I'm apart of you body now, whether you like it not, you should blame that bastard for injecting me cells into you."

"What do you mean?"

He ignored her question. "You said Tifa Lockhart was familiar to you, did you not? I suggest you go to your room, you'll find a micro chip in the jacket you wore when you first woke up, if you want answers, then go get it." he disappeared.

Somehow, Ifa had the urge to listen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad to know some of you have made it to the end of this chapter :)<strong>

**There will be many pairings later on, cloti, sephti ect. . . This story takes place after deepground.**

**Please reveiw, I'd be happy if you did. That one review I got made me write this chapter.**

**-Smiley Roro**


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't lying about the micro chip.

_" Now that girl you live with, doesn't she have computer?"_

Ifa cocked a brow, since when did demons know about modern technology? She raced out of the door and went inside the next room. Many wondered how Saya was able to afford such a high tech computer, especially when she only sold her products for less than five Gil, no one knew.

_"Good, you've found it. Do what you would normally do, turn on the power"_

She did.

But the damn thing took so long to load, so she took this time to _negotiate _with Havoc, get to know him better.

...

Gods, she sounded like she was infatuated with him already! But it was true, she did wanted to learn more about him. The more she knew, the better she could prepare herself, that's what she had taught herself in the past few days.

"How come you've only decided to come up now?"

_"It would take a while to get accustomed to your body." _She should have known that, he was making he feel stupid.

"When I saw you in the mirror, is that how you always look like? I was kinda expecting you to look like..."

_"An old hag, with horns." _Did demons have the ability to read minds?

"Yeah... I mean no!" She forced her flushed face in the other direction. "Can anyone else see you?"

_"What do you think?" _Now he was mocking her. The creep...

"No."

_"Well, there is one special occasion though, the day of black sun."_

"You mean an 'Eclipse'?"

_"Yes, whatever you people call it. I will look like a human, in the form you saw earlier, you could just introduce me to everyone as your boyfriend" _

"I'd rather not."

Ifa sighed, if there was any way that Saya would find out, she would just get herself in more danger, wouldn't she? She knew Saya, and that meant she also knew that she was a nosy person.

_"Why do you want to know?"_

She didn't like his perkiness. "Just curious"

_"Curiosity killed a chocobo." _Havoc countered.

Before she could retort, a three second tune sounded. The computer was _finally _done loading. _" Now insert the chip." _She did as told, and the screen went blank. Suddenly, files erupted into the screen.

_"It's from the Shinra Science department, Hojo's personnel data. I was able to snatch it when I was there"_

"Who's Hojo?"

_"You'll find out sooner or later, hurry, before your friend in pink finds you."_

She moved the cursor to the first file and clicked, a whole bunch of words filling a moment later. To her, it was just nonsense, so she skimmed through most of it, until she got to the bold link 'Avalanche'. Where had she heard that before?

She thought for a while. . .

That's right, it was on the news report earlier. She entered the link and a new page came in. There was a list of people on it (no photos of them though) with their profiles on it. Probably all members of Avalanche.

_"He has information on these people because he wanted to check which one of them was best for experimenting."_

She sure didn't like the sound of that.

**Barret Wallace**

**Gender - Male**

**Age - 39**

**Place of Birth - Corel Village**

**Date Of Birth - December 15, 1972**

**Blood Type - O**

**Height - 6' 4" (197 cm)**

She skimmed a bit lower.

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

**Gender - Female**

**Age - 20**

**Place of Birth - Wutai**

**Date Of Birth - November 20, 1991**

**Blood Type - A**

**Height - 5' 2" (160 cm)**

And lower.

**Cid Highwind**

**Gender - Male**

**Age - 36**

**Place of Birth - Unknown**

**Date Of Birth - February 22 1975**

**Blood Type - B**

**Height - 5' 10" (178 cm)**

Lower.

**Red XIII**

**Gender - Male **

**Age - 48 (a teenager by his species' standards)**

**Place Of Birth - Cosmo Canyon**

**Date Of Birth - 1959, (exact date unknown)**

**Blood Type - Unknown**

**Height - 3'9" (120 cm)**

And lower...

**Biggs Shale **

**- Deceased**

Lower ...

**Wedge Siera **

**- Deceased**

Lower...

**Jessie Cequin **

**- Deceased**

Lower...

**Cloud Strife (Ex-Soldier)**

**Gender - Male**

**Age - 25**

**Place Of Birth - Nibelheim**

**Date Of Birth - August 19, 1986 **

**Blood Type - AB**

**Height - 5' 7" (173 cm)**

and she saw a blurred snapshot of a woman, about her age.

**Aerith Gainsborough (Cetra)**

**- Deceased**

_"Remind you of someone?"_

It did. It reminded her of Saya.

They looked exactly alike, as being twins. Both had chestnut brown hair, and emerald green eyes. Both were wearing pink and they held the same cheerful, go-getter smile. Like they were two halves of the same person. What would happen if Saya was apart of this. Would that mean she was in danger too?

"_I suggest you read on."_

As much she wanted to learn more about this person, she knew he was right. There was a link at the bottom of the page.

**Project E**

She clicked it, but a password was needed in to access. "_Try 'Eden', It's the name of his project."_

She typed it in, and it worked. It slightly bothered her how he knew just about everything she didn't. A new page popped up, with more profiles on it. This 'Hojo' man was starting to seem like a stalker. There was a image of a. attractive, pale, man. He retained blood coloured eyes, long dark hair and wore a red cloak.

**Vincent Valentine**

**Gender - Male**

**Age - 28 (physically)****  
><strong>**57 (chronologically)**

**Place Of Birth - Unknown**

**Date Of Birth - October 13, 1950**

**Blood Type - A**

**Height - 6' 0" (184 cm)**

**Inheritor - Chaos**

_"He seems like the type of person who would be able to withhold Chaos."_

Next, there was a photo of a young woman. She held large, ebony eyes, and strangely, pink hair.

**Chrona**

**Gender - Male **(this shocked her)

**Age - 24**

**Place Of Birth - Shinra Science Department**

**Date Of Birth - January 1, 1987.**

**Blood Type - O**

**Height - 5'7" (176 cm)**

**Inheritor - Ragnorok**

_"So he's the one that holds Ragnorok, strange looking boy."_

She scrolled down a bit more, and she saw a beautiful girl. Kind, cheerful wine red eyes, gleaming pale skin, and a confident smile. Her name was-

**Tifa Lockhart**

**Gender - Female**

**Age - 24**

**Place Of Birth - Nibelheim**

**Date Of Birth - May 3, 1987.**

**Blood Type - AB-**

**Height - 5' 4" (167 cm)**

**Inheritor - Havoc**

"She looks like-"

_"you"_

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of this chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger. As you know, this Chrona guy is a character I'm using from 'Soul Eater'. He is older though, and sadly, I don't own him. :(<strong>

**I actually had to do some research on the profiles. Did you know Tifa's blood type (AB-) is the most rarest in the world.**

**In the profiles, when it says 'Inheritor', it means which Demon is with in them, ok?**

**Later on, there will be romance, I probably won't put anymore new characters. **

Thank you eLockhart for reviewing. You don't know how happy you made me :D Please Review everyone, it's what keeps me from writing literally. I was going to stop this story, but when I got my first review, I wanted to write again, and I swear myself I'm not lying about this.

**Thank you so much for reading, enjoy your day.**

**-SmileyRoro**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm Tifa Lockhart." It wasn't a statement, it was a question.

_"What do you think?"_

She knew the answer, so why bother asking? Her profile had even said that she had wielded her one and only spirited devil, unless he decided to ditch her and go annoy someone else. She felt like the heroine in a movie. The dense heroine, who didn't know where to find answers when they were right in front of her, making the audience want to scream "well duh!"

But there was one difference.

The one in the picture had eyes that reflected of kind, loving wine red, while she held cold, soulless blood crimson.

And so did Havoc.

"What the heck am I thinking?" she cried out loud. Now she was comparing her human little self to a demon? She had never felt so unsure in her life! Was she Tifa Lockhart? Deep down, she knew she was.

Ignoring the truth wasn't going to do anything, so all she had to do was accept it.

And that meant, she was Tifa Lockhart.

"Ifa!" Saya's voice rang throughout the house. Time for chicken casserole. She rushed the room, relieved to get out that wretched place. She knew she wouldn't be going back there anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Tifa found her pink companion waiting for her. She was settled in front of a long, marble table, which held two plates of dinner for the both of them.<p>

_"She looks like she's set up a dinner date for you."_

Tifa quickly hurried in, ignoring Havoc's meaningless, yet true comments, and perched herself on an elegant, polished two of them cheered their Champaign...and dinner began.

Tifa carefully chewed her chicken, determined not to choke again while Saya switched on the television and channel surfed, stopping for a moment at _Mr. Moogle_, only to find out that it was in Wutainian.

So she continued to roll through the shows. She then halted at **Gaia's national**.

It was the same News reporter she had seen earlier. Jane Buttermouth (a funny name in Tifa's opinion) revealed that there had been numeral sightings of a 'Silver haired man', identified as Sephiroth. Coincidently, anyone who had witnessed this had reported that they had seen him around _this_ area.

Saya looked like she had been slapped.

Tifa bit her lip in worry. "You okay?"

Her comrade nodded solemnly, and finished the rest of her casserole.

Proof appeared on the screen. A few clouded, photographs were presented. Poor as they were, it was good enough to see it wasn't fake. Before anymore could have been said, Saya turned of the power. She looked deathly pale. Fear, nervousness and anger etched onto face.

"This isn't good." She whispered so quietly, Tifa strained to hear.

_"Looks like he made it out of the lab."_

Something in her gut told her that her demon was blabbering about this Sephiroth guy.

But usually, her gut was wrong.

She wanted to ask him about what he was talking about, but feared that Saya would mistake her for a crazy shizo would talk to no one on her spare time.

After a few more minutes of silence, Saya declared that she would retire for the day and left, leaving Tifa to ponder about this mysterious man. It wasn't only him she thought about, she wanted to know about this 'Aerith', to see if she and Saya were related. The members of Avalanche, could they help her regain her memories? So much to worry about!

And then there was Project Eden.

_"Don't think too hard."_

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right, but doing nothing wasn't going to help her either. This was why she decided to go out and take a walk, to get some fresh air into her.

* * *

><p>After a bit of proactive thinking, Tifa scribbled on a sticky note, which had said that she was going for a night walk, on a small piece of paper, and stuck it onto the forehead of Saya's sleeping form. She quickly slipped out the house and took in a inhaled the heavenly Parkwas a good distance from here, so a nice long walk would be the perfect opportunity to get some answers from her little devil.<p>

She heard the charms of bells in the distance, coming from the town's church. It was such a beautiful building, but nobody had ever tried to go there, ever since it became the hideout to a bunch of thugs.

The soft, yet loud bongs of the cathedral had ended.

She started off towardSeeder-Grove Drive, thinking of what to say...

"Is Saya related to Aerith?"

_"They look the same, but that could mean anything, I don't know anything about them except that Aerith was a Cetra."_

_Cetra?_

She had heard Saya talking about something like that before, but she couldn't catch most of what she was saying.

"Well then, who is this Sephiroth man?"

_"I don't know much about him"_

This was getting her nowhere!

"Well, what about project E!"

_"I don't know much about that either."_

He stayed silent for quiet a while. _"Except that it was an intention that should have never befallen on humans."_

They had reached the empty park, Tifa taking advantage of it to rest on a lone swing, hoping her legs would recover from the started to rock back and forth, and slowly lulled into a calm rhythm. She closed her eyes for a moment, cherishing the moment.

She would have thought she was hearing things, but she swore she heard a scream from the church, and she knew something was not right, especially after she thought she had caught the scent of blood. She stood abruptly, and sprinted toward the chapel.

Good times always ended too fast, oh joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Small chapter, but I want to keep the story slow and steady, reviews much appreciated. You don't how happy I would be if you did.<strong>

**-SmileyRoro**


	5. Chapter 5

The chimes of the large church rang non-stop, with enough force to be heard throughout the entire town. Tifa lay a hand on the enormous, oak doors, eyes widening at how such a small movement caused a deathly reaction.

Something big was inside there, and what ever it was, it was probably a hell lot powerful than her. But that wasn't the only thing she sensed...

there were people in there! _Normal _people! She stiffened, bring her hand abruptly, a powerful tension building on her as the rattling bell above stopped swinging, an eerie silence enveloped the scene.

"Gone."

_"The bell? yes, it stopped ringing, so what?" _her demon asked.

"No, not that. I'm talking about the human souls that were inside, they just...disappeared," She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. "Now, I can only hear the beating of one heart."

In every film she had watched, this was the part where the idiot heroine/hero decided to go into the menacing castle and either got hurt or killed, not what she planned to fate on herself.

Tifa shivered, despite the normal temperature, as Havoc grunted. "_We should leave this door closed and get out of here." _

He was right, but unfortunately, he was talking to Tifa Lockhart. She looked to her left, there he stood, in a clawed and tattered, black cloak. Ignoring his face of warning, she forced the open and took a step inside, the entrance closing behind her.

"That door can only be opened from the outside, y'know."

Tifa flinched, and she felt Havoc's essence shudder along with her. She gaze twirled along the room, her only light was a faded, luminous source that dwindled through a window of painted glass, resembling a one, winged angel. There were many cracked pillars and broken debris, but what startled- no, frightened to the core was the blood and dead bodies. She recognized them, they were the thugs who had taken over the building, and many of them were the people who had tried to seduce her in the streets.

But still.

As much as she disliked them, no one deserved a death such as this. The bodies were ripped and slashed, as if they were struck down by a weapon, and yet their faces still reflected nothing but pure terror. She heard a quiet sneeze at the other side of the church, and lifted her eyes to see what it was, her gaze landing on a slim, frail man with pink hair, eyes nervous as he rubbed at his nose. "Stupid dust." he muttered.

"Chrona" She breathed.

"You know me?" He timidly asked, wide, empty orbs meeting her own deadly ones.

Tifa reluctantly chose to ignore him, "You did this?"

"Yep, I don't think there's anything wrong with that though, I mean if Mr. Hojo said it was okay, then I don't see what's wrong if he said it was okay." He took a step closer, in attempt to get a better look of her.

A deep shade of pink clouded his cheeks, "I'm not so good at speaking to pretty girls, Ragnorok...sorry...yeah, come out now."

A ball of fire erupted behind him. A hand shot out, then a head. After a blur of sickening black and white, a body formed an _inhuman _body. It looked like a puppet, with no real features, just a very muscular build evident in it's ebony skin and a black head with large white balls for eyes.

_"Havoc."_

She felt her demon tense, _"Tifa, we have to get out of here."_

Chrona frowned, ignorance eating him on the inside. "Didn't you hear? That door can only be opened from the outside, why doesn't anyone ever listen to me!"

She started to panic, what the hell was wrong with her! She had already hinted that there was danger in this church, and she still went in? And not only that, but she herself wasn't the only one in neck-deep trouble, but she was putting Havoc in her position as well! Her distressed eyes spotted Chrona, as he started to talk, but she heard nothing, she didn't _want _to hear anything. In any movie, the protagonist would have let the villain talk, while she made an escape plan. Maybe, she could break through the window at the end of the hall? No, Chrona was blocking it. How about she know out the enemy, and then go for the window. The chances of that happening were .5%.

He must have noticed that she wasn't paying attention, and his shoulders visibly sagged. "I don't like being ignored..." he mumbled.

Ragnorok shifted, than poked his wielder's head, _"Let's get her, Chrona." _He nodded slightly, just before Ragnorok split apart. Within moments of repulsiveness, he reformed into Chrona's hands. A weapon.

He was a long, black sword, with spikes near it's sharp tip. A _terrifying _long, black sword, with spikes near it's sharp tip. Her first thought was to run, get out of here, but it wasn't like this guy was going to let her off the hook.

His first attack took her downright surprise.

She felt something dribble down the side of her throat, finding Ragnorok merely a chance away from slicing her neck. She staggered back as Chrona flew forward, piercing his weapon toward her face. He briskly targeted her left thigh, which was wide opened. She bit her lip, until it swelled, to prevent a cry of pain as her own blood puddled onto the floor.

He swung his sword again. If she hadn't shifted her face to her left, her face would have resulted blood-shed. He repeated the same move, while she dodged everyone.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Left.

Right.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

She aimed a kicked to his groin, and down he went, groaning in pain, as Ragnorok openly screamed at him. Plan C had worked! She ran toward the entrance, which was only a few metre away. She nearly tore off the handle, desperately trying to pry open the door. It didn't.

"I told you," the other called, "that door can only be opened from the outside."

His words struck her to the core, he had said that, and she knew he wasn't lying. Yet she had tried anyway, and in result, gotten herself cornered.

_"Activate me." _Havoc ordered.

"What?"

_"We have to resonate, do it!"_

"I would if I knew how to!"

He growled inwardly. _"Think of me as your weapon." _She did, nothing happened. She tried again and again, as Chrona made his way toward her, ready to finish her off. _"Think harder!"_

She tried to level with his soul, tried carelessly, but all she could hear was her demon's ragged breathing.

_"Harder!"_

She gave one final shove... and she felt Havoc's essence disappear, his sense completely gone.

Great, now she had just lost her only chance of survival, _and _her humanity. Now, how-

She felt a stab in her body, not of pain, but power, a silver, cold rod in her hands. She gaze trailed higher, and she saw an enormous, black scythe in her hands. A dark crescent, signifying an eclipse, engraved at the top. Havoc.

_"A benefit that comes along with having a demon trail you all the time." _Probably the only one.

She wrapped her hands around _her _weapon, it looked heavy, but it wasn't, to her at least. Her chest filled with pride out of the fact that she had created this perfect weapon by herself! This was unexpected, and it was going to make plan C get a 50% more chance of success!

Yawning of boredom, Chrona charged, hoping to finally have the chance to end this. She barely had time to notice the bloodied sword coming down at her, scarcely blocking the attack. She tried for a kick but failed miserably.

She awkwardly executed a left swing, which had beyond doubt missed and hit the pillar beside him, causing it to crumble into a sad heap. She tried to strike again and again, yet always missing the moving target. She was starting to get discouraged, as if the word 'failure' popped into her mind every time she passed up an opportunity.

The next times, she swung helplessly, lucky to make contact with him a couple of times, only another hit for him to easily block. She felt seriously outclassed!

After another few tries, she got tired of it all. Tifa bounced back, putting a great distance between them. She was at the end of the hall, while he blocked the two doors at the other side, despite the bloody wounds that adorned her in pain.

She measured the weight of the sheer power in her hands, breathing deeply.

Then she shot forward, catching the other man off guard. She grinned when she found out that she had caught him, just above his abdomen.

But the scythe didn't pass through. Couldn't.

Something splattered on the floor. She stifled a scream of pain as she found his sword, thrusted into her right shoulder, but quickly shook off her agony and swayed back. Something splashed onto the ground. It took a few moments to realize what it was.

Blood.

_Their _blood.

Black blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Took quite a long time to finish this chapter, probably because of school. I'm glad that at least some people made it to the end of this chapter, hopefully it wasn't that bad. I'm not that good a writer ^.^<strong>

**Yes, Chrona is a character I'm using from Soul Eater, so is Ragnorok, so sadly, I don't own them D:**

**I haven't read a story where Tifa had Scythe as her weapon, but I though she would have been an amazing site is she had the power in hand! Thank you 'Helliebabe' for reviewing, I was really happy actually. The answer to your question was: yes, there will be some cloti! But there will be other pairing too.**

**I hope you review again, it would make me happy.**

**See you later :)**

**-SmileyRoro**


	6. Chapter 6

Her hand automatically flew up to her mouth, in a failed attempt to hold in her cry as the black liquid blotched the floor. Chrona stood on the other side of her, a small frown on his sullen face, silently wondering what was wrong.

"Anyone who is half demon share black blood. I thought everyone knew that..."

Tifa gripped her wounded shoulder, then brought it up to her face. It wasn't crimson as she had expected it to be. She shuddered and staggered back, trapping her face within her bloodied hands. _What am I?_

From what she knew, there were only three half demons on Gaia, so why did she have to be one of them? Out of the thousands of people that continued to live on today! Why did it have to her!-

_"Anger won't do anything."_

_"..."_

Havoc was right, she knew he was, and she hated the fact that he was. But she knew that it wasn't anger she felt, neither self-pity.

It was fear.

Yes she was afraid. Scared of what would happen to her loved ones. Frightened of what _she_ might do to them. Terrified that she would then be all alone.

She clenched her teeth, like many actors in movies when they were stressed. This would have been the most dramatic breaking point in film history!, she thought bitterly, but the only thing wast isn't a movie, it's reality.

Chrona flinched, then shook himself back to his composure, "Ragnorok... but _he's _calling me back...yes,_" _he turned to Tifa, "I'll guess I'll be seeing you soon..."

Two enormous black wings stretched out of his back, not feathers though, but skin like a bat. The painted window behind him, shuddered. She saw figure of the one winged angel crack, then shatter into hundreds of pieces.

His wings moved back and forth, into slow pace, then it fastened, gusts of wind causing her ebony stained hair to whip around her. She shielded her face with her arms to protect herself from the rubble that flew in the air.

Finally, it all stopped. She looked up, finding that no one was there, and exhaled the breath she felt she had held in the entire time, as the bells above rung.

* * *

><p>Tifa ran through the empty streets, very much relieved to finally get a breather. She skidded to a stop in front of the flower shop and tried to open the door. Locked. She stepped back, then looked under the 'Welcome' mat she had been standing on. A spare key.<p>

She unlocked the door, tiptoeing inside in attempt to be quiet. If Saya woke up and saw her like this, bloodied in black and equipped with a weapon, looking like a she had been caught up in a cat-fight with a mugger, then what would she do?

She slipped up the staircase, and ran toward the pink bathroom. She closed the door behind her and looked at the mirror, Havoc taking her reflections place. She was starting to fear the possibility of not being able to see what she looked like ever again!

"um, sorry? But I'd like to see myself."

_"Why?"_

She did her best to glare at the demon, only to cause blood to flow down a cut above her brow. He scrunched face up more in annoyance and furiously rubbed at the injury. Her demon chuckled and disappeared from sight, and her reflection formed.

She took her Scythe in her hands, "How do I put this thing away?"

_"I'm a bit offended, but I think I'm more than just a 'thing'...Just do what you did before, concentrate, try and dispatch our souls."_

She did.

She imagined their two souls, but they weren't what she expected them to see. She imagined a ball of red fire, herself, and than another one of black, empty flames, Havoc. They seemed to be merged together. They flared together perfectly, forging a beautiful, yet hallow colour.

Tifa focused on pushing them apart, and they did. But as soon as that happened, they just went back together.

_"Seems like you still want to be with me.,"_ Havoc murmured, as if he was grinning. She tried to push them away harder, but they just formed into one again.

Her lack patience getting the best of her, she jostled them one more time and they flew apart and vanished. And so did her weapon. Sighing in relief, Tifa opened the pink cabinet under the sink and took out an medical aid kit and some materia, which Saya had shown her how to use, in case of emergencies.

She casted the cure onto herself, feeling the throbbing bruises and cuts disappear. Then she applied some onto the shoulder, and watched as he skin started to piece itself together, concealing any sign of the black blood. But since the injury was too deep to heal completely, she started to bandage her shoulder, hoping it would do some help, not noticing the door open before her.

She gasped as she saw Saya behind her own reflection, a crumpled paper in her hand, hysterical worry etched onto her face, eyes brimming with tears. "Where were you?" She cried.

Tears now ran freely down her face, as she held up Tifa's note, "Did you think this would be your excuse, that it would make everything alright!" Her eyes drifted toward Tifa's injured arm," What happened to you?" she whispered.

She sullenly walked over to the other young woman, then took the gauge from her hands and appropriately took care of the damage, refusing to make eye contact with her heart broken friend.

Minutes passed, and yet Saya didn't say a word, which was odd, _really _odd.

After ending with the finishing touches, Saya rested her head on the crook of Tifa's neck. What Tifa saw in her eyes was sorrow, pain and...loneliness. "I thought you had left me..." she murmured. Tifa felt a stab of hurt, was her opinion of herself that low? Did she actually think there was a possibility that she would just leave, not even telling her in person?

And now here she was thinking about her self. Now did she realize how much sadness and suffering Saya had been through before they had met. For a second, the thought of someone leaving herself in her past appeared. Would she have been scarred as deeply Saya was? Did they come back? Or were they still gone, out of her life?

Tifa wrapped her hands around the sobbing woman, and they stayed like that. Tifa murmured an apology and Saya nodded, before dozing off in her arms. It was going to be hard trying to somehow get back to bed.

* * *

><p>Saya tackled her to the ground, making sure she wouldn't be able to get up, a cold smirk playing on her lips.<p>

Tifa screamed and thrashed, trying to get her off, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

The other woman pounced off of her and hurried to the bathroom, "You lose again!" she snickered, and she shut the door closed. Tifa, who had regained her composure banged on the door, desperately trying to get in. Locked.

She turned around and sighed, sliding to the ground. _"That woman's stronger than she looks," _Havoc commented. Tifa groaned in annoyance, then made an oath.

With that, the young woman made her was to their kitchen, and grabbed some toast, plopping it inside the pink toaster that lay still in the corner of the white polished counter. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of eggs, cracking two f them and started to better. Scrambled eggs along with buttered bread, accompanied by strawberry jam. She already knew how to cook when she first met Saya, even without having any memories. It was weird, but then again, Gaia was not a normal place.

* * *

><p>Tifa flipped onto the next page.<p>

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end__  
><em>_The goddess descends from the sky__  
><em>_Wings of light and dark spread afar__  
><em>_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

Loveless was her all-time favourite book, it was just simply amazing! The poetry perfectly, displayed an incredible round of feelings. Why couldn't anyone recognize this beautiful art? She sat on the an comfortable seat in the town's library. In truth, it had only been at least two hours, yet she had read more than 3 volumes of the series. She felt completely infatuated with the books, and had memorized all the lines she had read so far.

Whoever the author was, they had talent, which was a coincidence, since the author had gone by the initials 'T.L'.

_"I don't see what's so amazing about this, I could write better," _Havoc grumbled

"I doubt that."

Saya walked up behind her, dressed in pink attire, "We should go get some lunch," she grinned, "I saw this fancy looking wutainese restaurant on the way here, I heard the noodles there were good enough to make an old man drool- are you coming?" she asked, gesturing to Tifa, who had just stopped in the middle of the walkway to home. Saya slid back and caught what she was eyeing. A poster.

**'The Gratia Festival'**

**Coming up Friday in Town Square**

Saya's grin stretched. "That festival is meant for people to express their gratitude to other people they care about. This town hosts it every year! It was one of the main reasons I came to live here! I was planning to make it a surprise, so we could go together, but I guess we can't go now. But who cares? It will be just as fun, games, music, dancing and...Fireworks! The fireworks are breath taking, especially the way they light up in the sky! I'll make sure we can get a clear view!"

Saya Rambled on, praising and praising the festivities of the event, an excited grin on her face. But Tifa barely listened.

The word fireworks repeated in her mind. She was sure she had seen them in her past, and she was sure they were as beautiful as she had heard.

Yes, she would go to this festival. It would be nice to let go of all her problems for once, and relax. Important as it may be, thinking too much on her forgotten memories wasn't good. Maybe, she would get to enjoy herself.


End file.
